Whole Lotta Rosie
by ThatYellowGuy
Summary: Ruby Rose has a bit of a secret hobby, one where she would die of embarrassment if anyone found out about it. How long until that happens?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't want to come Ruby? You could always do you work later."

"Don't encourage bad habits Yang. She's your sister."

"C'mon Weiss, she's smart. I trust that she's be able to get it done after we get back."

"Sorry Yang, I've gotta side with my partner here. Port and Oobleck are killing me!" She throws a quick glance at the closet, but luckily her team doesn't notice.

"*sigh* Alright fine. Just work hard ok? You have both our and JNPR's numbers if you need anything. See you in a few hours Ruby." WBY and JNPR walk away, with Ruby standing in the doorway.

"Bye guys! See you later!" she called after them, a little too happy for someone doing a few "essays."

Ruby sits at her desk for a few minutes, fiddling with her scroll, until she gets back up, and throws a few looks out her door.

The coast is clear.

She can finally have some of her "personal time."

She opens her closet, and after digging through some clothes and boxes, she pulls them out.

A '77 Charles amplifier, and a hard guitar case, covered in stickers ranging from Bert Block strings to Duncan Seymour pickups, and even Serpent's Eye picks. She lays the case on the floor, undoing the latches with a satisfying *pop*. Opening up the case, it still has that new case smell, despite many years old, and within it, is what Ruby likes to call her "Other Sweetheart."

A '61 Orville SG, finished in Heritage Cherry. Neck through mahogany, rosewood fretboard, Orville PAF humbucking pickups in the neck and bridge. It was perfect. The only things Ruby loved more than this guitar were her family, her team, and Crescent Rose. It was that important to her.

She pulled it out of its case, as well as a tuner, and went over to Weiss's bed to tune it. She had just tuned it yesterday but that damn G string would never stay in tune.

"Stupid Orville headstock, " she thought out loud.

After all was said and done, she gently placed the guitar down on the bed, and walked over to her amp to plug it in. Luckily, no clothes or anything hit the knobs while it was in there, so all she needed to do was plug in, and rock. She plugged the amp into the wall, and then her guitar into the amp, and after switching the thing on, she just strummed a few chords, just to make sure everything was in working order. It was, the amp's distinct, punchy tone cutting through the silence, giving Ruby a feeling she only got while playing, especially in her Beacon uniform.

With a smirk on her face, and pick in hand, she began singing and playing like a true rock star.

 _AC/DC- Whole Lotta Rosie_

 _Wanna tell you story  
About woman I know  
When it comes to lovin'  
She steals the show  
She ain't exactly pretty  
Ain't exactly small  
Fourt'two thirt'ninefiftysix  
You could say she's got it all_

 _Never had a woman  
Never had a woman like you  
Doin' all the things  
Doin' all the things you do  
Ain't no fairy story  
Ain't no skin and bones  
But you give it all you got  
Weighin' in at nineteen stone  
You're a whole lotta woman  
A whole lotta woman  
Whole lotta Rosie  
Whole lotta Rosie  
Whole lotta Rosie  
And you're a whole lotta woman_

 _Honey you can do it  
Do it to me all night long  
Only one who turn me  
Only one who turn me on  
All through the night time  
Right around the clock  
To my surprise  
Rosie never stops  
She was a whole lotta woman  
Whole lotta woman  
Whole lotta Rosie  
Whole lotta Rosie  
Whole lotta Rosie  
A whole lotta woman_

 _Whole lotta woman  
Whole lotta woman  
Whole lotta Rosie  
Whole lotta Rosie  
Whole lotta Rosie  
Whole lotta woman-man-man yeah_

 _Whole lotta Rosie  
Whole lotta woman  
Whole lotta woman_

Jumping, spasing, and duck walking like crazy, Ruby was hitting the last few bends, a look of pure rock and passion on her face, before letting the last notes of the solo ring out. As she turned down the volume knob, she sat down on Weiss's bed, rather exhausted from everything she did. After all, the man who popularized those moves, and Ruby's idol, McKinnon "Mac" Young, was famous for shorting out his equipment with his sweat on stage. Young was her biggest influence, and despite being what she liked to call a "bedroom hero," she could probably go toe to toe with Young, but she probably never would.

You see, Ruby is a very shy person in general, and if anyone found out about her not-so-very-well-hidden talent, she would go crazy. She thought about this as she began packing her equipment being careful to not damage the instrument older than her dad. After she had put everything back in the closet, and hidden it under a bunch of uniforms Weiss kept bugging her about to wash, she walked back to her desk, and began doing her assignment that she actually had to do. She wouldn't lie to Yang like that.

And thank god she hadn't noticed Jaune, who'd been watching her play though the door when he heard the music. Now that would be really bad for both of them.

Wait, what?

 **Hallo peoples. I've been sitting on this idea for a while, and I finally got around to doing it. I'm looking forward to continuing this story in the future, and I love both RWBY and guitar, so I'm somehow gonna make this work. Follow, Favorite, review, all that jazz. I want feedback to make this thing better. Bonus points if you can figure out how I went about swapping the names.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune quietly snuck back into his room, a look of utter bewilderment on his face. He was just stuck in his room, doing some boring-ass assignment from Port, and next thing he knows, he's hearing someone shredding some kind of guitar solo, so he decided to take a quick door across the hall was left open, and it sounded like the music was coming from there, so he took a look in the crack. Lo and behold, it's Ruby, shredding and spazzing like an old guitarist that looked rather familiar to him. But damn if she wasn't amazing, playing those riffs and licks and those speeds.

"Holy shit she's amazing!" He thought to himself. "Why didn't she tell any of us? I should go ask her!"

He started walking to the door, but stopped himself.

"Wait, if I tell her, then she'll know I was spying on her, then she'll think I'm a creep, and tell Yang, and she'll beat the crap out of me, and Ruby won't be friends with my anymore!" Yeah, he had a bit of a breakdown in his room, and not the kind that Ruby plays.

"I've got to bring this up to her somehow! I want her to teach me! All I know are my… uh… E chord, my uh… A chord, my G chord, my uh… D chord, and my… uh… C chord, and a couple power chords. But then again, if she wanted us to know, she would probably tell us about it. Hmmm…"

The 3 gears in his head began turning, formulating a plan

…

…

"If I start playing really loudly," he thought out loud, "then she might notice me playing and come over and ask me about it!"

It was a plan so crazy, so stupid, that it probably wasn't gonna work. It was probably the worst plan, ever. Of all time. But whatever. Jaune's expertise was planning on the battlefield, so sue him.

He brought out his axe, a '69 Orville LG-1 that he got from his father as a gift. He's a bit of a collector, has a ton of old acoustic and electric guitars. He's even received a few as thank you's from locals when he took jobs as a huntsman. He got out a pick, and began strumming.

E… A… D… A… G… C… D… A… E…

Sometimes he would even tune down to drop D, but that was pretty much all he could play, so that's all he did play. At this point it's been an hour and there's been nothing. Then it struck him…

The walls are soundproof. And the only reason he was able to hear Ruby initially was because the door was left open a bit.

"Oum damn it."

Well, he could always go ask her.

"Fuck it."

He just got up, and walked over to her door, and knocked on it.

There was a pause. A very long pause.

Ruby finally opened the door, her face rather pink.

"H-hey, Jaune. Y-you're still here?" She asked, visibly nervous and embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah. I needed to ask you about something."

"Y-yeah, sure."

"I heard some music a little earlier, sounded like a guitar," Ruby visibly tensed up, "I was just wondering if you knew anything about that."

Ruby fidgeted for a few moments, her face becoming very red, before she suddenly, well…

"NopeIdon'tknowanythingaboutanyguitarplayingitdefinatelywasn'tmeanywaysivegottagodomyworkokbye!"

And she slammed the door in Jaune's face, leaving a very confused Jaune outside. On the other side of the door, stood a very, very, embarrassed Ruby Rose.

"Oh my Oum, how does he know! The rooms are soundproof!" She thought to herself. She began pacing back and forth across the room, her face matching her cloak. "Oh Oum," she realized, "when I was checking to see if everyone left… I forgot to close the door all the way… Oum I'm so stupid! He probably thinks I'm terrible, and now he won't be friends anymore, and he'll tell everyone I'm terrible, and ho-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Ruby? You ok? I just need to ask you about something."

Jaune was still outside.

And Ruby just slammed the door in his face.

She slowly walked to the door, and opened it just a crack.

"H-hey Jaune."

"Hey Ruby, what was that about?"

"It's n-nothing. Sorry."

"Ookkk… so listen, I need to ask you something."

"Ok…"

"Was that you playing the guitar?"

She slammed the door in his face again.

 **Hallo peoples. Holy crap, the amount of positive feedback I've received so far is amazing. I honestly didn't expect so many of you to love it, but thank you guys so much. I don't really have a schedule planned, I'll just update when I have time to write. And SabletKnight, that's actually a really good idea, and I'll probably incorporate that later in the story. Until next time, Sayonara**

 **-Yellow**


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune, as much of a dense idiot as he was, didn't need to be told twice that having a door slammed in your face is not a good thing, especially by a girl. So he did the reasonable thing, and decided to knock again.

"Ruby, you ok?"

He could hear rustling and quick movements, and a couple grunts that came with lifting something heavy. Seriously, those old Charles tube amps were heavy as all hell. Anyways, after Ruby had swiftly put all of her gear away, there was silence. She actually had shit to do, and no way in hell she could face Jaune after what he had seen, or more specifically, heard. So 5 minutes passed, then 10, before Jaune finally retreated back to his own dorm. He remembered a lyric or two from the song she was playing, so he decided to look it up.

"Let's see… it was 'Whole lotta…' 'Whole lotta… posy?"

He quickly typed it out, hoping autocorrect would come through, which it did.

Did you mean: _Whole Lotta_ _ **Rosie**_ _?_

"Whole Lotta Rosie?" Jaune thought to himself, a look of slight disappointment on his face, "Yang's been rubbing off on her a lot more than I thought." He pulled a pair of earbuds out of his pocket, and plugged them into his scroll.

"Might as well give it a listen."

He had the music turned up fairly loud, and the song could faintly be heard from the earbuds. "Whole lotta woman, whole lotta woman! Whole lotta rosie!" The song was fairly catchy, and Jaune couldn't help but nod his head to the rhythm, and quietly sing along to the chorus. "You're a whole lotta woman! Whole lotta woman! Whole lotta rosie!" He was fairly impressed with the solos as well, nothing like the Joel Williams and The Tumbling Boulders songs his dad would play on the radio as a kid. He could feel the energy in the music, and he could feel a similar vibe from Ruby when he saw her play. Once the song was finished, Jaune decided to delve further into the band that made the song, AB/CD.

*3 Hours Later*

It was quite the sight for Jaune's teammates, walking in on him playing an air guitar solo with his earbuds on, whilst chanting "THUNDERSTRUCK" over and over. Nora found it hilarious, Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle, and Ren just looked confused.

"Hey Fearless Leader! Nice axe you've got there!" Cried Nora, but to no avail. Jaune had the volume cranked all the way up, and didn't notice that his teammates were in the room with him until he, for a split second, opened his eyes during a sick bend. He froze in place, eyes wide, with "THUNDERSTRUCK" still being faintly heard from his headphones. Nora couldn't help but laugh at her Fearless Leader, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He tried pulling the wire out of the jack, but instead the scroll blasted at full volume the last few chords of the song. He quickly searched it up, before an awkward silence, save for Nora's howling, settled upon the room. Ren was the first to speak up after one of the longest 2 minutes of Jaune's life.

"Jaune, what exactly were you doing?"

"This must've been what Ruby felt like when I caught her," he thought to himself. "Umm… well, I was recently introduced to a, uh, really good band called AB/CD, and I, uh, couldn't help but… play… along…" he hung his head in defeat.

"May I ask who introduced you to this music?" Ren continued.

Hesitating for a moment, "Ruby."

"How?" Pyrrha asked inquisitively.

"Well, when you guys were gone, I heard Ruby playing gu-" he quickly corrected himself, "music from her room, and I thought it was pretty good, so I asked her what band it was, and she told me it was AB/CD. And as you guys can tell," he chuckled nervously, "I'm a bit of a fan now. Thank Oum our walls are soundproof. I don't think she would've wanted to hear me." Another nervous chuckle.

Nora suddenly snapped to attention. "Jaune, if the walls are soundproof, how did you hear her?" she asked, with a mixture of amusement and the "disciplining parent" look on her face.

"She left her door open," he answered a little quickly.

"Uh huh," was Nora's simple reply, and luckily for Jaune, that's where the conversation ended.

*On the other side of the hall*

Ruby managed to finish her assignment a few moments before the rest of her team walked in, but Port's borderline pointless assignments have not the reason she's been so stressed out for the past 3 hours. Jaune saw her, playing. She knew Jaune was her friend, but that little annoying voice in the back of her head kept making sure she knew that there's always the possibility of Jaune telling everyone he knew her dirty little secret.

The door opened, and a different blonde was the one holding the door handle this time. It was just her sister and the rest of the team.

"Hey Rubes, sorry you had to miss out. I brought you something from Vale Burger Company though!" Yang said as she held out a brown paper bag for her clearly exhausted sister.

"Oh, thanks a bunch Yang, I'm starving!" she said as she tore opened the bag and began devouring the delicious meal contained inside.

"Don't thank me, thank your partner! It was her idea; she even paid for it."

"Thankf Weiff! You'e tha beft!" Ruby said with delight through mouthfuls of burger.

"Just chew with your mouth closed, you dolt!" came Weiss's reply, who was doing a poor job hiding her amusement.

"Everything was cool while we were gone?" Asked Yang after Ruby finally finally finished her burger.

Ruby hesitated for a moment, "Yup."

Blake decided to chime in. "You hesitated."

Ruby, being oh so clever with words, came up with a simple, yet effective rebuttal.

"Nope."

Then, conveniently for Ruby, WBY had a collective "Ah shit" moment. They still had work to do, and it was getting kind of late. So after a quick change of clothes, they were all hard at work on their respective assignments. Ruby, however, was just chilling out on her bed, reading her fil- I mean comics with headphones on, listening to a playlist of AB/CD songs. Blake, with her powerful hearing, notice the loud music, and of some of the lyrics.

"Whole Lotta Rosie?"

 **Hallo peoples! First off, I'd like to apologize for this taking so long to update this story. But now that the football season is over, I might be able to dig out some more time in order to write. I still have a ton of fun writing this story, and I will continue to update it in the future. Probably. Until next time, Sayonara.**

 **-Yellow**


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed by since Jaune and Ruby's… incident, and things had seemingly gone back to normal for them. Both had hoped that the other had forgotten about the whole situation. But, obviously, neither had forgotten what had happened on that fateful afternoon. The only difference is that Ruby makes 100% sure that she has the dorm to herself for at least 2 hours, and that the door is shut **completely** before jamming, which she still does. But Jaune, on the other hand, had still been contemplating confronting his friend about her hobby, and hopefully finding a teacher in her. He'd been researching lessons online, and his fingerstyle had gotten pretty decent with a few hours practice after classes every day or so, but he wanted to be better. He wanted to be the shredding guitar hero that Ruby was. So he cooked up a simple plan: just ask her. The old fashioned way. He was gonna ask her to be his teacher. And conveniently for both him and the plot, all of their teammates had stepped out for a reason the author doesn't feel like coming up with. So he walked up to her door, and gave it a nice knock. Within a few moments, the door opened, and there was Ruby, no equipment in sight.

" _Well, here goes nothing."_ "Hey Ruby, can I ask you for a huge favor?"

"Um, yeah Jaune. What's up?"

Jaune hesitated for a moment," Do you think… you could be… my teacher?"

Ruby stood in the doorway confused. "Teacher? I thought you and Pyrrha already trained toge-"

Jaune had cut her off. "That's not the kind of teacher I'm talking about. I want you… to be my music teacher."

There was the longest silence in each of their lives, with Jaune throwing up a silent prayer, and Ruby, well…

"SorryIdon'tknowanythingaboutmusicokbyeJaune," as she started to close the door, but Jaune had figured she would try this, and put his hand on the door before it closed.

"Ruby, listen, you and I both know what happened, and I think you're an amazing guitar player, ok? I want to be just like you, so I want you to teach me. Please…"

To his surprise, the door slowly started opening again, and a very timid Ruby, her face rivaling her namesake in color, before the quiet answer came "Sure."

"What was that?"

"Sure, I'll be your teacher…" Jaune's head was a celebration that could rival Times Square on New Years

"But.. you have to promise that you won't tell **anybody**! Ok? Especially not Yang."

He was startled, but nonetheless agreed, and went back into his room to grab his case, while Ruby started wondering what she had gotten herself into.

Jaune walked into RWBY's dorm with his case, and Ruby had reluctantly brought hers out as well.

"Hey, before we begin," Jaune said as he had sat down on Blake's bed. "Why are you so embarrassed that you play? I mean you do know how good you are, and where did you learn to play like that?"

Ruby had paused in the middle of undoing the latches on her case, before sitting down on Weiss's bed. She sighed, "Well, you know how my Uncle Qrow trained me to fight?" Jaune nodded, despite not knowing, "Well, he was also my guitar teacher. I started when I was 9 maybe, when he had shown me his when Yang, my dad and I visited him once. He had agreed to teach me when I begged him to the entire time we were there," she chuckled, "At the time I was borrowing one of his, but then he decided that I should get my own, so he took me to a store to try some out. But…" she visibly tensed, "when I tried one out, I heard some of the people at the store… laughing. At my playing, because I was terrible…" Jaune heard her voice crack. It was clearly traumatic for her. "Qrow scared them off, but ever since, I've refused to play with other people are around. We never bought a guitar that day, and my dad and Yang think I quit 5 years ago. But Qrow's been giving me private lessons ever since, and he secretly bought this," she opened the case, revealing the '61 Orville SG, "For my 14th birthday."

Jaune, caring older brother instincts kicking in, finally spoke up, "Ruby… I know those guys were mean to you in the past, but look at you now! You're absolutely amazing! There's a reason I want you to teach me. There will always be people like that, I mean look at me and my skills as a huntsman," he chuckled a little darkly, "but that hasn't stopped me from getting better, and more importantly, knowing that I've become better. Like I said, you're an amazingly talented player, so own it," giving her a warm, older brother smile, that actually made her feel a little better.

"Thank you Jaune, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell everybody…"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, you have my word. And an Arc never goes back on their word!" his signature goofy smile returning, getting a chuckle out of Ruby.

"Thank you Jaune. Now let's get to teaching you!"

"Right!" he lit up as he popped the latches, before revealing his own axe. But he had not expected Ruby's reaction.

She was wide eyed, in absolute awe of the instrument, with a gigantic smile on her face, and rushed over to get a closer look.

"Oh my gosh! That's a '76 Frederick D35! Where did you get that? What wood is it? How much did it cost? Can I play it?"

Jaune was taken aback by the bombardment of questions, and was scooching back a bit. Ruby was **really** interested in the guitar. " _I guess she's a nerd for more than just weapons_ ," he thought.

"My dad gave it to me, but I don't know that much about it. Sorry," he said, but it seemed like she wasn't listening to him. She was just staring at the guitar, with sparkles in her eyes, and- wait is she drooling?

"Uh, Ruby, I hate to be rude, but shouldn't we get started on the lesson?"

"Oh, right! Sorry, the only thing that comes close to my obsession with weapons is my obsession for guitars.. Heh" as she scratched the back of her head nervously. "Anyways, let's start with the basics. What do you know?"

"Let's see," he started counting on his fingers, " I know my E and E minor chords, my A and A minor chords, my G chord, my C chord, my D chord, and a few power chords. Oh yeah, and I know what Drop D is, too!"

"So, do you know what barre chords are?"

"What?"

"The pentatonic scale?"

"Huh?"

"Bends, vibrato, hammer ons, pull offs?"

"In English?"

Ruby sighed. Jaune was her friend, but this was gonna be a long lesson.

 **Hallo peoples!**

 **This chapter featured a bit more real talk, mainly because I needed a reason for why Ruby was so embarrassed to play. I also need a reason to show that she is a guitar nerd, because it helps set up something I hope to do in the near future. As stated in my last chapter, I'll try to update this whenever I can, but I have no set schedule. I'm just gonna write whenever I feel inspired. But until next time, Sayonara**

 **-Yellow**


End file.
